Rath (Earth-68)
This is the version of Rath to appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Rath '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance till Omniverse, where he gains his first Omniverse design. In Jane Smith 10, she has pink eyes and Omnitrix symbol, and she has short orange hair on her head. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Savage Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Rath. Weaknesses Same as canon Rath. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances Rath was unlocked when Lucci accidentally touched the Omnitrix. John doesn't use him as often, due to not being able to control himself as much while him. He primarily appears being used by other characters, mainly villains. By John * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (accidental transformation) * Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) * Crunch Time * Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) * Star Light, Star Bright (accidental transformation) * Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation) By Rob Lucci * Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) * Con on Ice (on TV) * The Purge (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Julie * Primus Again * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Breakout (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) * Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) * Duel of the Fates By Metal John * Justice Distant Worlds By John * Hidden Leaf Village (flashback) * Round Four Part 2 By Ultimate John * Fight (in Omni's head) * Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) * Fitting In (first re-appearance) Phantom Watch By John * The Third Round Part 2 (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone * Gorge and Field By AlbedoAlbedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Bioids * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Demigod (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Sea of Monsters * Fear (John Smith 10) Spacewalker * H.I.V.E. Five (first re-appearance) * Battle of the Mind (in John's mind) Kingdom Hearts * Cave of Wonders (first re-appearance) Omniverse By Albedo * Night of the Living Nightmare (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By John * Battle of the Heroes Part 2 (John Smith 10) * The Collection Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Rath is an alien used by Ben 10. Spacewalker By Ben * Malware's Revenge (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Rath is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Saïx * Birth at Twilight * For a Heart By Kairi * Mind Games (John Smith 10) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Rath first appears being summoned by Rob Lucci. It is later revealed that he really is Lucci, disguised and "transformed" into Lucci. Summoned by Lucci * North Crater * Weapon * Illusions By Warmatrix Drone * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Rath was unlocked after Malice scratched the Omnitrix, unlocking her DNA. She slowly transforms into her, going on a rampage due to the angry emotions. By Jane * Con of Rath (Jane Smith 10) (first appearance) * Something Zombozo This Way Comes (Jane Smith 10) * Nor Iron Bars a Cage (Jane Smith 10) * The 300 * Let's Do the Time War Again (Jane Smith 10) By Janezarro * Outbreak (Jane Smith 10) * Grima (episode) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 has access to Rath. His daughter, Samurai, is able to use its powers without transforming into it. By Ben 10,000 * Little Red Headed Girl By Samurai * Little Red Headed Girl (x2) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Rath is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Savage Man (John 23: Megaman) Savage Man is the version of Rath that appears in Dimension 23 by Megaman. His fur is white instead of orange, and wears the Mega Tech armor, except without sleeves. He possesses a blue luchador mask over his head, and has the Mega Buster for his left hand. His claw grows out of the Mega Buster, making it more like a knife hand than just a blunt object. Appearances * Dreams of an Absolution * Protoman (episode) * Sonic Boom (John 23) Dimension 30 This is the version of Rath that appears in Dimension 30. He has no set series. By Looney John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (unintentional transformation) Dimension 0 This version of Rath is used by GIR, wielding cyan eyes and Omnitrix color. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Rath is an alien form available to several characters in the series. When used by Megaman, it goes by the name Savage Man. By Megaman (as Savage Man) * Love is Strange By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Argit (accidental transformation; intended alien was Feedback) By Looney John * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones (unintentional transformation) Rath ( 15) This is the version of Rath that appears in 15 (Rebooted). It only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds By * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 Rath (Chris 10) This is the version of Rath used by Chris Otto. He only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By Chris Otto * When Heroes Collide Part 2 See also * Ultimate Rath (John Smith 10) * Rath Arms * Dark Rath * Chill Rath * Grey Rath * Savage Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Appoplexians Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania